


True Form

by StubbornBeast



Series: Foray into the Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hunter Dean, M/M, That Blue Tie, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, blindfold, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornBeast/pseuds/StubbornBeast
Summary: This is my first foray into writing Supernatural, so be gentle.Feel free to find/bother me at my tumblr,here.Thanks for reading.xo





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing Supernatural, so be gentle.  
> Feel free to find/bother me at my tumblr, [here](https://stubborn-beast.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> xo

“Cas… Cas _please_.”

The desperation was a soft, silky sweet edge to the hunter’s voice. The tears had fallen long ago, streaking down the beautiful freckles of his cheeks and the column of his magnificent throat. Sharp blue eyes raked over the trembling figure before him: quivering muscles taut beneath skin littered with constellations made of freckles and scars. He was beautiful, even when he couldn’t see it.

“Please what, Dean?”

Castiel could hear how dark his own voice was, muddled from where it had been planted between Dean’s cheeks. He dipped down and licked a long, hot stripe up the crease and brought another delicious shiver to the man beneath him. How long had this been going on? Mere minutes, hours? Castiel could make out the fine trembling in Dean’s form, how his hips threatened to rut forward for some kind of contact. His fingers were twisted into the sheets, knuckles white from the effort to hold on like Castiel had told him to do. The angel’s eyes trailed up his lover’s spine towards his hair, which was mussed from his previous grip and trapped beneath the blue tie wrapped around his head. It was a good look for Dean; how Castiel wished to be a fly on the wall, to get the opportunity to see his hunter just like this.

“Please… I, I need…”

His voice cracked and broke, causing Castiel to shush him softly. He knew what Dean was waiting for and the hunter had earned it for his patience. He licked his lips and shifted his body up, letting his hardened chest form to the muscled back of the hunter beneath him. A shift in the air signaled the presence of his wings. The scent of ozone melted in with sweat and sex, leather and Dean. 

The way his lover trembled began to fade, like the mere scent of his wings’ presence calmed him. Swiftly, Cas cocooned them in the darkness of his feathers, letting them caress Dean’s flesh. If Cas was ignorant and knew nothing about the hunter, he might have taken offense to Dean’s reaction. He knew him, though, and his soul. He knew what Dean wanted and needed so desperately. It was never about how long Castiel could pleasure Dean. No, it was about the two of them being together, as they were, in their true forms. 

They loved each other. Dean, who had grown up beneath the thumb of a man who wished to harden him, was the brightest soul he had ever seen. After everything they had been through, it only made sense that during these intimate times, they were at their most vulnerable.


End file.
